Platarious
Category: Fanon Planets Platarious Background Platarious was once an un-named planet ruled by a dictator named Unick. The planet orbits around a dwarf star and was part of the Republic before the Clone Wars. It was later taken over by the CIS in that war. Because its seclusion to the rest of the galaxy, the CIS produced many large and important droid factories making their droid army into a power house of machine. The CIS had made a new type of battle droid the G16, it combined the shield and gun power of the Droidekas, and the technology used in the Super Battle Droids. However before any were made all of factories were shut down once the Clone War was 'won'. The civilians of the nameless planet were fearful of the factories and didn't dare to enter. Unick, after the Clone Wars, quickly became a powerful ruler at a young age of 18. Along with his friends, Unick was the smartest and the leader of his group. He used the fear of the factories to his advantage, telling as many as he could that he had control of the droids and would unleash onto the planet unless they followed him. The period of his rule was known as the Black Era. About a million people were killed under his orders either because he wanted to cut down the planet power as people, or because they spoke out against his rule. Unick also passed many laws and the newly organized GA did nothing, fearing a war would be brought on them again with the droids. One of these laws was to erase expression of almost any kind. He ordered that everyone would have a number instead of a name. Only Unick himself was gives a name to show his power over everyone else. The Black Era continued, many wishing they were dead rather then alive and living on a nameless planet without even a name for themselves. Bastilla’s Visit Bastilla, a Sith Council member of the Sith, came to this planet on a mission from Lord Kracor. She was to find a planet to take over, and start her own empire. Bastilla spent many months looking for the right planet. At first, she overlooked Platarious but then took a closer look into its file to see more of it. What she found was almost just as bad as the GA and the fact that they did nothing about Unick. She first visited the planet one month before the war with the GA started. Bastilla first intention was to see the droid factories that were rumored to be on the planet. When she entered she triggered an alarm that turned on many guard droids that were not totally shut off when the factories were. She quickly wiped them out using her telekinesis lightsaber form. Once the active droids were disposed of she left and headed for the planets only city, which like the planet was nameless. Once at the capitol city she met two people who would one day be leaders of the planet. They were #46 who was a middle aged man around 50 years old, and #105 who was younger in her mid thirties. They were more then happy to help Bastilla and answer any questions she had. Platarious Independence Lady Bastilla left the nameless planet back to Ni'novia. She had several meetings with Lord Kracor and Lord Trivas. Kracor gave her several Victory class Star Destroyers, fighters, and 30,000 troopers. While, Trivas gave her the Incalculable, one of his most prized ships. Also joining her was her closest friend, Mack. Bastilla gave him the promotion of second in command of her troops that along with her only totaled 49 men and one woman. Together they were responsible for several small wars between planets. She left the Sith home world and headed back to the nameless planet. After a brief meeting with #46 and #105, Bastilla declared that they might choose names. #46 choose to be named Raus while #105 choose to be named Shala. Once they had left with some food that Bastilla had given them, she prepared her troops. With in an hour her and her troops attacked the city, totally over powering Unick’s army and driving him out of the city. Several small battles continued thought a month but that didn’t stop Bastilla from reorganizing the planet. She also named the planet, Platarious. And the capitol city would be named after the planet, Platarious City. Once Unick’s was killed by Bastilla’s apprentice Vexen the planet's government was organized into six offices to oversee certain jobs. Offices In the center of the capital, the capitol building was constructed and called the Heads of Offices. There, the delegates from the six offices would discuss and make the laws of the land. After each meeting the delegates would go into separate houses to inform their office, which was made up of many people, would discuss what just occurred. * Office of Civilians- A delegate is voted on by the people to represent the civilians and their problems. Each week the delegate would have to work with the civilians and hold several conferences. Telling them what was going on in the Heads of Offices over the next few weeks. The first delegate of the Office of Civilians was Quin, a young woman who worked closely with the people before the fall of Unick. * Office of Energy- A delegate was voted by the work force of energy to see that everyone on the planet could get energy to their homes and live their life to the fullest. The first delegate chosen by the energy work force was Raus. * Office of Successor- This office was controlled by the leader of Platarious. This person would also have two votes in the Heads of Offices to break any ties that might occur. The one voted into this office are chosen by the people. The first Successor was none other than Bastilla. * Office of Defense- The delegate for this office was chosen by the leader of the planet, while the delegate chose the members in the office. This office job was to ensure the safety of Platarious. The first person to be assigned delegate of the Office of Defense was Darth Malvagio, Lady Bastilla’s apprentice